gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shmi Skywalkera
| Data śmierci = | Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Brązowe | Kolor włosów = Czarne | Kolor skóry = Biała | Broń = | Ranga = * Królowa Królestwa Galaktycznego * Wielka Lady Sitsów | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * * Królestwo Galaktyczne * Nowa Federacja ** Lordowie Sitsów | Pojawienia = * Saga Gwiezdnych wojen * Przypadki mistrza Feela | theme = ciemna strona }} Shmi Skywalker, zwana również Shmi Skywalkerą – urodzona w 72 BBY wrażliwa na kobieta. Przyszła na świat w Kywalker, miała jednego syna z Mocem, . W czasie bliżej nieokreślonym, kobieta trafiła w ręce , który sprzedał jej potomka. Sama zaś została uwolniona przez Larsów; z Cliggiem wzięła ślub. Podczas wojen klonów, Shmi wielokrotnie służyła mistrzowi Feelowi jako moneta przetargowa. Aby zniszczyć zakon , postanowiła dać porwać się . Plan ten uknuła ze swoim mężem, który w rzeczywistości był Darthem Shpannerem. Podczas swojej nieobecności pobierała nauki u mistrza – Uahoo. Plan jednak popsuł dorosły już Anakin, który złożył jej wizytę. Gdy Skywalker ucięła sobie drzemkę, ten postanowił ją pochować, ostatecznie jednak zakopał worek ziemniaków. podmieniony przez Cliegga. W 1 BBY Shmi stanęła na czele Królestwa Galaktycznego. Jako królowa uczestniczyła w bitwie o Kywalker po czym udała się do swojej sekretnej bazy, aby planować atak na . Shmi wysłała swoje odziały, aby przejęły WookieeStation, czyli stację kosmiczną mogącą zniszczyć bazę Imperium. W następnej kolejności sama udała się na spotkanie z Darthem Vaderem. Wtedy to poznała jego tożsamość jako jej syna. Zdobywszy WookieeStation od Balla Smyczka, Shmi udała się do centrum , gdzie stoczyła pojedynek razem z Death Star , Srut Star Nowej Federacji i Died Star rebelii. Następnie Shmi przebywała na , gdzie postanowiła zniszczyć Federację, pozostawiając Imperium . Po powrocie na WookieeStation użyła , aby wydobyć informację od mistrza Feela na temat 334, który mógł się okazać Darth Shpannerem. Zważywszy na ten incydent, Shmi została wydalona z Królestwa. Nawiązała kontakt z tajemniczym sojusznikiem Federacji, który miał ją wyszkolić w korzystaniu z Mocy. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było zdobycie . Postanowiła poprosić o udostępnienie go mistrza , który – choć niechętnie – przystał na propozycję. W następnej kolejności kobieta stoczyła pojedynek z mistrzem Feelem oraz jego przyjacielem, Luckiem Spacemanem, których oby okaleczyła. Podczas pojedynku honorowo zginęła Aldebara, żona Feela, która wolała stracić życie niż godność. Po tych wydarzeniach nadleciał prom mentora Shmi, którym być okazał się sam Darth Shpanner, to jest jej mąż, Cliegg. Shmi spotkała się ze swoim mężem, Shpannerem, w ciemnej komnacie. Tam Cliegg przedstawił jej kilu przedstawicieli różnych ras, których skupił w Lordów Sitsów. Skywalkera natomiast została przywódcą organizacji, przyjmując tytuł Wielkiej Lady Sitsów, Lady Shmi. Kobieta udała się na , gdzie brała udział w zabójstwie przywódców Nowej Federacji, co miało skutkować przejęciu ich wojsk. Następnie uczestniczyła w drugiej bitwie o Kywaker. Podczas tamtejszego pojedynku została okaleczona w nerkę po morderstwie Balla Smyczka. W wirze warki zamordowano także jej męża, Cliegga. Shmi została przetransportowana na planetę , gdzie wskutek kuracji po poważnych obrażeniach zmuszona była do chodzenia w zbroi ochronnej. Kobieta brała udział w rozmowie z pozostałymi Lordami Sitsów, podczas której mianowała się przywódcą Federacji. Wysłała Lorda Endora na w celu przeprowadzenia ataku na stolicę Imperium, a sama, wraz z Lady Ashlą udała się na WookieeStation. Pod nieobecność Wielkiej Lady na Endor trafił jej syn, Darth Vader, który zamordował znaczą część Lordów Sitsów. Gdy kobieta wróciła na miejsce, zastała trupy swoich dawnych kompanów. Udała się do swojej komnaty, gdzie skomunikowała się z Clieggiem, który powiedział, iż – aby go ożywić – musi się udać na , do Pajdy, co uczyniła. zapowiedziała, iż na następny dzień wywiąże się z zadania. Po tych wydarzeniach, kobieta przebywała na Srut Star, planując wykonać skok w nadświetlną w kierunku WookieeStation wroga. Biografia Początki Shmi przyszła na świat w Kywalker, gdzie poznała Moca. Miała z nim jedno dziecko: Anakina. W świątyni Jedi Podczas wojen klonów, Shmi Skywalker została moneta przetargową mistrza Feela, który – zgodnie z rozkazem kanclerza – miał przekonać Yodę, aby Ahsoka została uczennicą Anakina. Następnie mistrz udał się z kobietą wzdłuż korytarza. Shmi oddano także w zamian, aby ten nie pokonał już nigdy żadnego porządnego Jedi. thumb|left|250px|Shmi Skywalker w [[32 BBY.]] W niewoli W Gardulli Cierpiąc głodowe męczarnie, Shmi postanowiła zacząć się sprzedawać. Spotkała się z niechęcią ze strony małego dziadka i przypadkowego przechodnia. Została jednak kupiona przez Gardullę the Hutt, która następnie zabrała kobiecie pieniądze, które jej dała, gdyż niewolnice nie miły prawa posiadania. U Watta Shmi nie przebywała długo u Gardulli: ją i jej syna kupił Watto. W roku 33 BBY kobieta obstawiła wynik wyścigu, zapowiadając przegraną swego suna już w pierwszym okrążeniu, wygrywając. Pewnego dnia roku 32 BBY, Anakin wrócił do domu z kilkoma obcymi osobami, w tym z mistrzem Jedi i królową Naboo . Szukali oni schronienia przed nadciągającą burzą piaskową. Podczas kolacji, Anakin wyjawił mistrzowi Jedi, iż jest przekonany, że ten przybył tu z misją ratunkową. Jinn jednak odparł co innego i opowiedział chłopcu o zepsutym statku. Młody Skywalker zaoferował pomoc Qui-Gonowi i jego towarzyszom: chciał uzyskać pieniądze na hipernapęd wygrywając nadchodzący wyścig Boonta Eve. Shmi początkowo nie była przekonana co do tego pomysłu, jednak szybko zmieniła zdanie.Mroczne widmo Podczas gdy Anakin naprawiał swój ścigacz, Shmi opowiedziała Qui-Gonowi historię narodzin jej syna syna. Mężczyzna po pewnym czasie postanowił sprawdzić jego wrażliwość na Moc; Skywalkera nie myliła się. Następnego dnia, Qui-Gon zaproponował sponsorowanie Anakina w nadchodzącym wyścigu Boonta Eve w zamian za przejęcie Shmi i jej syna, jeżeli Anakinowi udałoby się wygrać. Watto jednak nie chciał zrezygnować z pary niewolników w tym samym czasie – postawił jedynie Anakina. Następnego dnia Shmi uczestniczyła w Boonta Eve. Pomimo jej trosk, Anakin zwyciężył, stając się własnością Jinna. Shmi zmuszona została rozstać się ze swoim dzieckiem. Kazała mu się nie obracać podczas rozstania, najprawdopodobniej mając na względzie samą siebie. Po jakimś czasie, kobieta trafiła w ręce Larsów. Została żoną najstarszego z nich, Cliegga, który w rzeczywistości był Darthem Shpannerem.Atak klonów Konszachty z Sithami Podczas wojny, Shmi uczestniczyła w przekonania mistrza Feela, aby ten nie słuchał już Najwyższego Kanclerza. . Pomogła też uciec Sith z więzienia. Razem z nimi trafiła na Hotha, gdzie wdrążyła swój plan zniszczenia Jedi w życie: postanowiła polecieć na Tatooine i dać się porwać Tuskenom. Spisek z mężem thumb|right|250px| i worek ziemniaków. Mąż Shmi Skywalker, Cliegg Lars, w rzeczywistości był dawnym Lordem Sithów. Postanowił oddać swą żonę na szkolenie do mistrza ciemnej strony Uahoo. Uknuli wspólnie plan, aby obwieścić, iż Shmi została porwana. Plan jednak popsuł Anakin Skywalker. Cliegg próbował przekonać go, że jego matka umarła, ten jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Udał się do tuskeńskiego obozu gdzie zastał swą matkę podczas jednej z prób. Zrozpaczona kobieta upozorowała śmierć. Aby jednak nie zostać pochowaną, na miejsce nadleciał Cliegg, podmieniając rzekome zwłoki swojej żony na worek ziemniaków, wskutek czego to on został zakopany. Walka po stronie Królestwa Bitwa o Kywalker W erze imperialnej, Shmi, zaniepokojona walką z Imperium, założyła własne Królestwo, na którego stanęła czele. Jej flota uczestniczyła podczas bitwy o Kywalker, skąd uratowała mistrza Feela, Aldebarę i Lucka. Następnie, opuściwszy Dantooine udała się na Asteroidę 212 gdzie opracowywała plan zniszczenia Death Star. Na Death Star Shmi postanowiła, iż premier Aldebara i minister Luck polecą na Hotha, aby namówić prawowitego właściciela zbudowanej przez admirała stacji – WookieeStation – do współpracy przeciw Imperium. Sama zaś namówiła mistrza Feela, aby powiedział jej prawdę o jej synu. Ten jednak postanowił ją okłamać. Skywalkera udała się na Death Star razem z Ewadem i admirałem Ackbarem. Tam spotkała Vadera, z którym Feel stoczył pojedynek. Następnie Shmi poznała prawdziwą historie swojego syna (był nim Vader) i kazała zdjąć mu maskę. Po tym, co zrobił, zwymiotowała i spadła w otchłań razem z przyjaciółmi. Bitwa stacji thumb|left|250px|''[[WookieeStation.]] Shmi Skywalker udała się na Hotha, gdzie udało jej się przekonać Balla Smyczka, aby ten udostępnił jej stację ''WookieeStation. Następnie kobieta uczestniczyła w bitwie stacji w centrum galaktyki, gdzie kiedyś stał Juesej. Walczyła przeciwko Death Star Imperium, Srut Star Nowej Federacji i Died Star rebelii Mon Mothmy. Skywalkera zaprosiła przedstawicieli wszystkich organizacji na rozmowę na Hothu. To tam zawarła sojusz z Sojuszem dla Przywrócenia Republiki: on miał zniszczyć Imperium, a Królestwo postała walka z Federacją. Dopiero na koniec Sojusz i Królestwo stoczyłyby finałową bitwę. Wtem zebranych przedstawicieli zaatakował inkwizytor 334. Użycie Mocy Podczas pobytu na WookieeStation, Ball Smyczek zdobył kluczowe informacje na temat inkwizytora 334. Usłyszawszy o wojnach klonów, mistrz Feel skojarzył fakty i oznajmił, że ów brat być może w rzeczywistości Darthem Shpannerem. Przebywając w odosobnieniu, Shmi użyła miecza świetlnego i używając Mocy przydusiła Ewada do ściany, chcąc usłyszeć jak najwięcej na temat owego Sitha. Mogło to być skutkiem jej knowań z nim związanych. Walka po stronie Federacji Na Tatooine Zaistniała sytuacja skutkowała wydaleniem Shmi z jej Królestwa oraz złożeniem przeciw niej wotum nieufności. Kobieta zawarła sojusz z tajemniczym mężczyzną współpracującym z Nową Federacją. Pierwszym zadaniem kobiety było zdobycie miecza świetlnego. Zważywszy na swoją niechęć do poszukiwać kyberów, Skywalker udała się na Tatooine, do swego dawnego przyjaciela – Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Choć nie chętnie, starszy mężczyzna oddał byłej królowej miecz świetlny, który trzymał dla jej wnuka, . Shmi wymierzyła swoją nową bronią w kierunku dawnego Jedi. thumb|right|250px|W [[Pojedynek na Tatooine|walce z .]] Maszerując po pustyni, kobieta natrafiła na Lucka, Aldebarę oraz mistrza Feela. Rycerze Jedi zapalili swoje miecze świetlne dowiedziawszy się, iż Shmi coraz bardziej pochłania ciemna strona. Skywlaker zrobiła to samo. Podczas pojedynku, Feel postanowił przeskoczyć nad rywalką, wskutek czego stracił ucho i padł na ziemię. Po chwili dołączył do niego Spaceman z krwawiącym ramieniem. Obróciwszy się, dawna królowa natknęła na swojej drodze premier Aldebarę. Zabraczka nie miała do czynienia z bronią świetlną podobnie jak Shmi, toteż Skywalkerze udało się ją rozbroić. Zaproponowała, aby ta dołączyła do niej, jednak żona Ewada wolała zginąć, niż to zrobić, toteż przechyliła miecz wymierzany w kierunku jej gardła ku swej krtani, wymierzając w ten sposób sobie wyrok śmierci. W miejsce pojedynku przyleciał prom federacyjny, a z niego wysiadł jej mentor, którym okazał się Darth Shpanner, jej mąż. Lordowie Sitsów thumb|left|250px|Śmierć [[Ball Smyczek|Balla.]] Shmi Skywalker spotkała się ze swoim mężem, Shpannerem, w ciemnej komnacie. Po krótkiej rozmowie mężczyzna przedstawił kobiecie kilku użytkowników ciemnej strony: Lorda Endora, Lady Barberre oraz Lady Pau’linę. Zapowiedział też powstanie Lordów Sitsów. W następnej kolejności, Shmi udała się na Mustafar. Miała za zadanie zamordowanie Sruta i innych przywódców Nowej Federacji, aby móc potem korzystać z ich floty, a dodatkowo umożliwić dowództwo nad organizacją swojemu mężowi. W tym celu weszła do ciasnej sali, gdzie przebywały jej ofiary. Po niedługiej konwersacji, Shmi zamordowała Deltę Dofine, a Lord Endor dobrał się do Sruta Gunraya. Jako Wielka Lady Sitsów, Shmi uczestniczyła w drugiej bitwie o Kywaker. Podczas walki korzystała z armii Nowej Federacji. Spotkała się takze z mistrzem Feelem, Luckiem Spacemanem oraz Ballem Smyczkiem, którego w okamgnieniu zamordowała. Shmi zapaliła swą broń i przystąpiła do walki z Gunganinem, szybko jednak zostając ranną w nerkę. W wirze walki zginął także mąż Shmi, Darth Shpanner, który przed śmiercią wyjawił Ewadowi prawdę o spisku sprzed dwudziestu jeden laty. Na Endorze thumb|right|250px|Shmi Skywalker przed okaleczeniem. W roku zerowym Shmi została uleczona na Endorze, jednak z powodu rannej nerki zmuszona była do używania metalowej zbroi. Kiedy pozostali Lordowie Sitsów zastanawiali się nad dalszymi losami Federacji, do rozmowy dołączyła Skywalker, mianując się jej przywódczynią. Kobieta wysłała Lorda Endora na Coruscant, aby ten przeprowadził nań atak, zabijając imperatora Palpatine’a i . Pozostali Lordowie mieli pozostać w bazie pod jej nieobecność, gdyż w towarzystwie Lady Ashli Shmi udała się na Srut Star. Do bazy wtargnął jednak jej syn, Darth Vader, otrzymując informacje od pojmanego Greenversa. Sith zamordował Lady Pau’linę, Lady Barberre, kobietę rasy oraz Lorda Qwertego. Dalsze losy Shmi Skywalker powróciła na Endor, gdzie zastała zwłoki Lordów Sitsów. Podeszła do konającego Liama, dawnego . Właśnie od niego dowiedziała się o zajściu z udziałem jej syna. Gdy poprosił o uleczenie, Shmi zamordowała go, nie chcą wydawać nań zbędnie pieniędzy. W następnej kolejności kobieta udała się do swojej izby gdzie zdjęła hełm. Zaczęła szeptać wiele słów do swego męża, Cliegga, w zamian za co usłyszała jego głos. Duch oznajmił swej żonie, iż aby go uzdrowić, musi się udać na Jakku do Pajdy, gungańskiej staruszki mieszkającej w Aidzie, w rzeczywistości będącej matką Dartha Ewada. Polecił, by następnie zamordowała wszystkich wiedzących o ich spisku. Kobieta wróciła na Jakku, gdzie nie przebywała od roku. Razem z Endorem i Ashlą odnaleźli namiot sędziwej staruszki, gdzie Lord wszedł pierwszy. Gunganka miło przywitała mężczyznę, a następnie także Shmi. Kobiety konwersowały o pamiętnym wyścigu z roku 33 BBY. Skywalker poprosiła Gungankę o ożywienie jej męża, a staruszka odparła, iż zrobi na dzień następny. Atak na WookieeStation Shmi razem z Ashlą udały się na Srut Star, skąd trafiły na WookieeStation. Skywalker zamierzała wykonać skok w nadświetlną w kierunku wroga, aby pomścić śmierć Shpannera. W ostatniej chwili podeszła do niej Togrutanka informując, iż krok ten niesie z sobą możliwość zagrożenia. Osobowość Skywalker była osobą podatną na czyjąś wolę. Podporządkowywała się mistrzowi Feelowi chcącemu ją oddać jako monetę przetargową. Uosabiała cechy przywódcze. Była neutralna, raz wspierając Sithów i dążąc do upadku zakonu, a raz stając w obronie Jedi. Umiejętności Shmi Skywalkerze nie stanowiło problemu pokonanie mistrza Feela oraz mistrza Lucka Spacemana, Jedi, którzy przeżyli , choć nigdy wcześniej nie miała kontaktu z mieczem świetlnym. Wygrała również pojedynek z premier Aldebarą oraz stanęła przeciwko Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu. Dążyła do zdobycia potęgi, aby pomagać słabszym. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Shmi zadebiutowała w Mrocznym widmie, jako matka Anakina Skywalkera, przyszłego lorda Vadera. W Ataku klonów, zasugerował nam jej śmierć. W Przypadkach mistrza Feela jednak obalono tę tezę oznajmiając, iż Anakin pochował worek ziemniaków. Przypadki mistrza Feela rozwinęły także biografię Shmi oraz jej męża, Cliegga. Obie postaci przedstawione są w zupełnie innym świetle niż w epizodach Lucasa. Ciekawostki *''Przypadki mistrza Feela'', jako seria komediowa są rozbieżne chronologicznie, przez co na przykład Shmi trafia do Watta dopiero podczas wojen klonów. Pojawienia * Gwiezdne wojny ** Epizod 01: Mroczne widmo ** Epizod 02: Atak klonów ** Epizod 03: Zemsta Sithów * Przypadki mistrza Feela ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Kategoria:Przypadki mistrza Feela/Postaci/Sprzymierzeńcy KrólestwaKategoria:Przypadki mistrza Feela/Postaci/Użytkownicy ciemnej strony/Lordowie Sitsów